


Lucky People

by awstenknight



Series: One-Shots [1]
Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Broken Promises, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Gawsten, M/M, Panic Attacks, Sad, awsten's broken hearted, this is based off the music video for Lucky People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 13:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13008462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awstenknight/pseuds/awstenknight
Summary: bittersweet | adjective/ˈbidərˌswēt/⤀ arousing pleasure tinged with sadness or pain





	Lucky People

**Author's Note:**

> i **strongly** recommend listening to Lucky People by Waterparks while reading this for added atmosphere (I wrote this while listening to it on repeat)

_"Light us up until we pop  
I wanna burn bright 'til we're not"_

I stare at him for a little longer, the last picture of him I have on the screen of my phone. I sit, laid against a telephone, wishing that it was a time he'd come back home. 

_"Let's keep each other safe from the world"_

I yank the sleeves of my sweater down over my hands, shivering from the freezing cold weather, refusing to walk away. I don't dare to move, he could be here at any minute, he could be calling any minute, it's any minute. It's now, it's any minute now.

_"I'll be your optimistic black hole  
Full of love I can't control"_

He'll be here, it's any time now. He said he'd be here, he said he's coming home, he told me he'd be back, he'll be here any minute now. Any minute now. 

_"Let's keep each other safe from the world"_

He promised he'd be back, he'll be back, he's coming back. He'll be getting off the plane any moment now, he'll be back in Houston, he's not in California anymore, he's back. He'll be back, he said so. He promised he'll be back, he will be back. My yellow, lovely.

_"From the world"_

I catch a glimpse out of the corner of my eye, he's here, he's back, I wonder if he'll recognize me. It's been so long, it's like it's been forever that he's been gone. But he's back, he's back, he's back. 

_"Happy birthday, Merry Christmas  
To the one I call my Mrs"_

I stand up from the ground and look at him, our eyes locking, and suddenly everything's moving in slow motion. I run to him, staring into his piercing eyes, waiting for him to say something, say anything, but I pause in my actions when I notice the one who stood next to him. 

_"I'm leaving you love notes in the kitchen, say it all"_

I stand there, far enough away for the girl not to notice, but enough for him to recognize me, guilt lacing his blue and I can't help but feel a weight implant itself upon my chest. He's back, but he's not alone. He's not alone, he's back and he's not alone, he's gone, he never came back, henevercameback. 

_"I know you said to mind my business  
But Cupid sent me on a mission"_

I look at him, tears welling in my eyes as I notice the tears forming in his and I just want to drop everything and run to him and tell him how much I've missed him and how much I love him, but I can't. I can't I can't I can't, it's too late. It's too late and he's gone, he's not mine. I lost him.

_"It's got me sitting, wishing, waiting for your call"_

I lean back against the payphone, pulling my sleeves over my hands, bringing my knees to my chest. I should've known I'd lose him when he left, he left to California, he left for California, he left me. He left me and he didn't even tell me and I was too dense to notice. Or maybe he did tell me and I'm in denial. He's not mine, he's not mine, he was mine, he left me, it's too late and he's gone. 

_"Let's be lucky people, you and me"_

Everything moves in slow motion and they pass me but he stops and he tells the girl to go on and she does and now he's coming to me and I'm not ready, oh god, I'm not ready. 

_"My hourglass is in your hands  
You've got my time, you are my plans"_

He looks at me, he holds his hand out and I look up at him and our eyes meet and it feels like the world's crashing onto my shoulders and I can't handle it, I can't handle it, I'm not ready. I grab his hand and he pulls me up and we stare at each other for longer until he wraps his arms around me and I'm crying, oh god, I'm sobbing. 

_"Let's keep each other safe from the world"_

He's sobbing too and it's been years since I've felt his touch and I'm falling apart. I can't handle this and I'm breaking down, I'm falling apart, it's too much and I want nothing more than just to hold him and have him be mine again. There are people passing around us but everything's in slow motion, it's like we're the only two in the world, there's nothing else that matters, it's us. 

_"You've got me writing sappy songs  
I used to laugh out on my own"_

I hug him back and I'm sputtering out words upon words on how much I missed him and how I've missed him so so much and that I love him and that I've been waiting for the day he came back. How I craved for his embrace in the middle of the night when I woke up from a nightmare to only realize that he's gone and that he wasn't by my side. How he was gone and that the other side of the bed was empty and it was cold and it was just me and I was alone, I was alone, I was so so alone. 

_"Let's keep each other safe from the world"_

He's sobbing, he's crying, god, he's so sad, but he doesn't say anything back, and I'm starting to think I'm all in the wrong, and I can't remember because, god, my memory's skewed and I want nothing more than to just escape my skin and pretend I never saw him so I could be in my own imagination for just a while longer. Maybe I wasn't ready for him to come back, maybe two years wasn't enough, maybe I can't handle this, I can't handle this, I wasn't ready, I'm not ready, I'm panicking and there's nothing I can do. 

_"Because I know it's hard to let yourself be fine"_

He's talking, he's saying that he's sorry, he's saying he's moved on, that he met her, he's met the girl who he came back with and he's so sorry, he loves me still but he couldn't handle it, he couldn't handle it, he can't handle it, I can't handle it. 

_"But I'll carry around our worried flurried minds"_

I'm crying harder, I'm sobbing, I'm pushing him away and I'm running away and the cold air just gets worse with the wind and I'm fucking freezing, but I can't handle it, I can't handle this, I don't want to handle it.

_"But I'll let go if you do too"_

He's gone, he's gone, he said he'd come back and that we'd be together forever, he said he wanted to marry me and that he'd propose when he'd come back, he wanted to do it in person to see the reaction on my face and to give me a ring that matched the necklace I wore around my neck. He promised he'd be back, he's not back, he's not him, he's not mine, he's gone, he's gone he's gone, that's not him. 

_"Happy birthday, Merry Christmas  
To the one I call my Mrs"_

I'm in an alleyway, I'm against a wall, I'm sobbing and punching it and I want to die, I'm depressed, I'm tied in gift wrap, it's just the perfect Christmas present and the preface to the date of my birth and I can't handle it, I can't handle it, I can't handle it. It's starting to snow and I'm freezing and I'm craving a getaway from the smooth talk, I can't handle this, I don't want it, he's gone he's gone he's gone. 

_"I'm leaving you love notes in the kitchen, say it all"_

He'd said we'd never part, he'd promised that we'd be forever and that we were meant to be, that we were soulmates and that he'd love me, he said he still loves me, but he's with her, her her her, herherher, he's moved on, he's gone, I'm nothing to him. I'm not important, I'm nothing, I'm nothing, I'm bones bones bones, nothing, I'm bones. 

_"I know you said to mind my business  
But Cupid sent me on a mission"_

There's footsteps I hear near me but there's footsteps everywhere, there's the noise of the subways and the cars and the trams and the people talking and walking and running and screaming and I can't handle it, there's lights and I wrap myself in them and I'm screaming. I can't handle this I can't handle this I can't handle this, I'm wrapping them around my legs and my body and I'm wrapping them around my neck and they're flickering and I want to die. 

_"It's got me sitting, wishing, waiting for your call"_

He's back, he sees me, he followed me, he's screaming and asking what I'm doing and why but I can't handle it, I ignore him and I continue wrapping and wrapping and I'm sobbing, I'm falling apart, he doesn't see it he doesn't care. He's gone, he's moved on and he found his California girl and left his Texas boy because nobody loves Texas when he can have California. 

_"Let's be lucky people, you and me"_

I'm breathing heavy and I'm tightening the lights and I'm a fucking walking Christmas tree but I'm nothing special, I've got no presents to give, he ripped the heart I had out of my chest and it's gone it's gone, he's gone. 

_"My common sense is powerless"_

I'm faltering and tearing at the seams and my sanity's gone, I'm gone, he's gone, everything is gone gone gone and I want to die. He promised, he promised, he fucking promised and he broke it he broke it he broke it. He doesn't care, I'm not important, it's all about her, at least, it's all about her her her and I'm done with fun. 

_"And I'm convinced that you  
Caught me lucky, it's just the half of it"_

We used to meet up here and we'd reunite after he'd come back from California but he was gone for so long this time and he'd met someone else, he'd met her, she stole him away and she probably didn't even know it and there's nothing more than I want for Christmas than to die. I can't handle this, I can't handle this, I don't want this, I'm gone, he's gone. He's not mine, he's gone, he promised, he lied. He promised. He lied.

_"The better half of me that I couldn't quit"_

He's standing there and he's worried and he's got to be regretting ever dating me, ever wanting to marry me, ever loving me, he's hating me, he's hating me he hates me he's gone, he's gone, he's moved on and he's gone gone gone gonegonegone. 

_"'Cause now I'm flying across the country  
More than monthly for you"_

It was different this time when he came back, he has her, she's his and he's hers and everything's all wrong and I'm left alone and I'm so alone and I missed him so much and she's gotta be worried about where he is and why he's not with her and all I want to do is hang from these lights and I'm depressed, I'm so depressed and I don't know what to do and there's an elephant on my chest and the world on my shoulders and I'm being crushed, I'm suffocating, he's not here to protect me, he's not here to keep me safe, he's come back from California, but not for me. He's not here for me, he's not with me, he's not mine, he's gone.

_"You've got me more than clumsy"_

He's wrapping his arms around me again and I don't stop him even though I know I should because I can't handle this, I can't I can't I can't. His touch brings back bittersweet memories and all I want to do is cry because I can't handle the emotions that are swarming in my head and I'm screaming out how mad I am and how he betrayed me, how he promised and that he broke that promise. He said he'd always be there for me and now he's gone. He promised he'd be back but he's not, he's gone.

_"But you're my yellow lovely"_

I'm pushing him away and he's following me as I walk home and he's saying how he's sorry.

_"Happy birthday, Merry Christmas  
To the one I call my Mrs"_

He's apologizing and I ignore him and I'm crying and I can't handle it.

_"I'm leaving you love notes in the kitchen and say it all"_

He's saying how he's sorry he never called and that I had to find out like this.

_"I know you said to mind my business  
But Cupid sent me on a mission"_

He's saying how much he still loves me and that he just can't be with me and I'm pulling the cords around my body tighter and the lights are flickering and everyone around me doesn't care and everyone's moving past in a blur and I'm by myself and I'm alone. He's gone, he's gone and I'm alone.

_"It's got me sitting, wishing, waiting for your call"_

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in a way so that you could see awsten or geoff in either position.
> 
> i wrote this based off of the music video for lucky people, so,,,,,
> 
>  
> 
> personally, i see awsten as the narrator and geoff as the one who broke his heart.


End file.
